The Gallery of Ambassadors
The Gallery of Ambassadors, often called The Grand Library is a room filled with books and relics from the past, located in Cordia Castle, in The Adradia Empire. It contains the memories of former Adradian Ambassadors, along with many of their possessions and writings. It has been known to host items of the dangerous or strange nature. The Gallery is said to be laced with magic, created by the Goddess herself when the castle was built. Contents Books The Grand Library contains thousands of volumes and tombs of all types. It is perhaps the largest library on the Elemental Continent. Most of these books are, in fact, available for check out, though it should be noted that many are extremely valuable. Many of these volumes are journals, most of which are completely unique and have never been copied. Ambassador Relics The Gallery hosts relics of Ambassadors dating all the way back to Honora Mori herself, hence its name. These things are extremely valuable. Put together, they would most likely be worth the castle itself. These relics have been rightfully placed for their own protection in the most secure area in the castle. Along with general things owned by each (pins, weaponry, journals, portraits), The Gallery of Ambassadors also contains more personal things. One such object is the scarf of Miruna Dalca-Mori, worn to hide her hair. While she herself was no Ambassador, her daughter, Avis, was, and therefore her scarf is preserved with other relics. Swan Pins After the appointment of each, they are given a swan pin, each specifically designed for the owner. When their term is over, it is placed with other relics of it's ambassador in the hall. Assuming of course that it has not been stolen or destroyed. As these pins are commonly made of valuable metals such as gold or silver, they are often stolen. In the 23 times someone has broken into the Gallery itself, the pins have been primarily targeted 15 of these times. Even during the terms of the wearers, Ambassadors were often kidnapped or ambushed for these pins. They were a method of identification in dire circumstances. Many have also been destroyed, either by people of other kingdoms or the ambassadors themselves, who would rather destroy them than allow them to fall into enemy hands. Today, out of around 300 ambassadors, there are only 97 pins accounted for in the archives, worth enough to buy the room itself. The other 200 or so can be found scattered across the continent. Several have even found their way to other lands, such as The Astrikós Empire or The Sterlia Isles. Sometimes fortune (or Adradia herself) tends to smile upon starving fishermen, as pins lost to the sea wash to shore, saving them from losing what they care about if their hearts are pure. Because of this, many pins can be found in markets as well. Occasionally, they can even be found at the yearly summer event held at the palace, The Horse Chase Ceremonial. Journals Because of their duty as diplomats between their country and others in the region, many Ambassadors wrote of their travels in journals. These have been carefully preserved through the years, and are some of the only books in the library that cannot be checked out. Some of these journals were written by Chosen of their goddess, also serving as Ambassadors. Therefore, they contain information about the elements, of using their power over water, and lively descriptions of meetings with other chosen. After the pins, the journals are of the most recognized value in this library. While the original copies are never allowed beyond the doors to the library-no exceptions, no excuses-certain volumes have been copied and are allowed out, but only to certain trusted individuals. The journals are often prominently displayed with other relics of their particular authors, and only the most trustworthy are allowed to transport them. Weaponry At the beginning of their term, Ambassadors each have a particular weapon commissioned for them by the royal family. Today, a large assortment of bows, knives, swords, and spears are displayed proudly in the hall. Arrows are also displayed here; whole if wielded by an Ambassador and viciously snapped in half if responsible for the death of one. Even in times of dire war, these items are never removed from the gallery. They come from the past, and all sorts are on display. Because of the odd controversy in weaponry depending on the wielder, there is a wide difference from exhibit to exhibit. Adradian knives appear proudly beside Adoirian spears and Ilmenyev bows. Like Swan Pins, however, the former weapons of an Adradian Ambassador are considered quite the trophy. There has been the occasional case of an Ambassador killed, with their weapon nowhere in sight. Every type chosen for a particular Ambassador has been finely crafted and would fetch quite a hefty sum. It is estimated that there is a large enough assortment in the gallery alone for an entire tribe. Portraits At some point, portraits have been painted of each Ambassador-excluding Nevar Ethrian, killed after an astounding two days in office. These portraits, unlike others, are not those of refinement. They instead show acts of courage or good deeds, such as Honora Mori taking her place as the first Empress of their grand kingdom. Some even depicts acts during wars, either fighting or preserving peace. Whether saving lives or ending them. Relics of the Strange and Dangerous In addition to books and remembrances of Ambassadors past, the archive also contains any items to be regarded with eversion. Perhaps not dangerous, but with unusual properties or magical elements. There are dozens of different relics here, but a certain few appear most often in remembrances. The Horn of Sentir Commonly called the Sentil, this massive conch horn comes from The Sterlia Isles, brought by Julio Abano when he immigrated to the Empire. It is rumored that when putting it to one's ear, they can truly hear the waves lapping the shores of the Isles. Unlike many of the relics kept in the Library, the Horn has the distinction of being able to leave the gallery. A second part of it's power is that when blown into, the sound will carry for miles. Unlike the normal conch horn, however, it's sound is reminiscent of simpler times. Times of peace, where animals wandered the land freely without being hunted, the sounds of thousands of birds rising to the air at once. A memory of leaves falling and of water rippling over small pebbles. Those who have heard it's sound say it reminds them of the time before they were sucked into endless negotiations and battles. The Voice of the Lost Those wandering the gallery hall have reported hearing voices emanating from this innocent-looking trinket. Woven of pure gold, this relic is said to repeat the final words of those who have left this world. It is unknown how this works. Some report hearing the final words of their loved ones, while others hear the calls of brave soldiers lost in battle. Some claim only to hear screams. It is unknown where this bracelet comes from. It washed up on the shores of Corida Lake in the time of Avis Mori. She discovered then that to Chosen, it sometimes gave the ability to pass a message to future chosen. One of these present at the right time can hear her sing softly to herself as she wanders the lakeshore, along with her discovery of the relic itself. It can therefore be assumed that it was created by one or more deities, though this has never been proven. Horn of Sentir.jpg|The Horn of Sentir File:The_Voices_of_the_Lost.jpg|The Voice of the Lost Ambassadors As a high power in The Empire-below Emperor, Empress, and the nine members of Parliament-Ambassadors are commonly respected. In the old days, Ambassadors were often members of the Mori Bloodline, as well as members of the ruling family. More recently, they are chosen from the common people of Adradia. Some people tend to confuse them with Chosen. However, while Chosen are selected by the goddess and endowed with power over their element, water, Ambassadors are chosen by the reigning monarch. As if to substitute power over water, they are instead given power over their people. Once, the current Chosen and Ambassador were one and the same, but that died out until the reign of Vatura. Known Ambassadors Honora.jpg|Honora Mori|link=Honora Mori Avis Mori.jpg|Avis Mori|link=Avis Mori Radley Mori.jpg|Radley Mori|link=Radley Mori Vatura.jpg|Vatura Amador|link=Vatura Amador Trivia *The Gallery of Ambassadors was created by Celtic Gold. *Originally, it was simply supposed to be a long hallway with relics and pictures. However, Celtic became frustrated trying to find a proper hallway for a picture and decided to combine it with a library. *The library picture is from Trinity College, in Dublin, Ireland. *Cel considered adding a picture of a pile of books to the contents. However, she decided it was not necessary. Her exact thoughts were, "if they don't realize what a book is from reading the word, they'll have never picked up a book to read anyway, so what's the point showing them a picture of one?" She then proceeds to laugh at herself for searching for appropriate-looking journals. *The Grand Library has been broken into a grand total of 23 times. Category:Locations